finalfrontier_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Full versions of the Naruto songs
For Tsuyogari LOSER see here: Tsuyogari Loser Lonely go: Kimi ga irukara boku wa koko ni iruyo UNUboreteita koto ni sae kizukazu ni Nanimokamo te ni shita ki de itanda Aa　nanihitotsu mamorenai kurushimi de mogaite Haiboku shiranai mama tsuyoku narou nante Nebokete ita Kimi ga irukara boku wa koko ni iruyo Nani mo nakatta wake janai Mirai ga soko de matte irunda Kimi dake no itami ga hora, kibou o tsukanda LONELY LONELY LONELY GO Kimi wa ima bunkiten de LONELY LONELY LONELY GO Subete o ai ni shite Bunkei to rikei ni naru kitane subame Zarukata no you ni sara na minna ikade Aa hitori KIRI ga minna demo yukeru sa BUN kiten no tsukiba tsubame ni naruta Mirai koresai Kimi ga irukara sonna itame janai saa Ike no sumane jase imanaiai Sayonara no uso mitane ikae Boku dake no ikanai sanima, MONO de ima LONELY LONELY LONELY GO Kimi wa ima bunkiten de LONELY LONELY LONELY GO HONTO ni tsukai yayaita EAT ME ni nande Mienai PORK ga SAA ima Itsudemo soba ni iru kara KAWARANAI MIRAI ni kogae Itai yo Kimi ga irukara boku wa koko ni iruyo Nani mo nakatta wake janai Mirai ga soko de matte irunda Kimi dake no itami ga hora, kibou o tsukanda LONELY LONELY LONELY GO Kimi wa ima bunkiten de LONELY LONELY LONELY GO HONTO ni tsukai yayaita Subete o ai ni shite Subete no kokoro o yuuki dashite Polaris: Dare ga tomerareru toiu no Kokoro ga sakenda koe o Aa　ima sugu ni tsutaenakutcha Ikenai ki ga shita ndayo Sekai wa nazedaka shirankao Boku wa itsumo karamawari Aa　deai no kazu wa hitotsu de ii. Kimi ga soko ni i sae sureba ii. Doko ni iku ni mo samayotte Machigau bakari no hibida Aa　boku wa umaku yareru kana Mata naki-sou ni natta yo "Kitto anata wa daijoubu" "Totemo tsuyoi hitodakara" Sono kotoba no oku de warau kao Itsumo sukuwa rete ita no Nan oku-touri no saibou de Han'nou shita ano hi no kimi datte Kono mune ni kizamareta itami wa Souzou nante shitemashita ka Hitori kiri demo tsuzuku sei Yume no owari o tsugeru koe Dare mo inai michi o ike Dare mo tome rareyashinai yo Mata ippo ashi o fumidashite Anata wa totemo tsuyoi hito Dare mo inai michi o ike Dare mo inai michi o ike ALOLAH ni ikenai demo Itenai no ganbatte go Tsukareta ni yasashisa wo Ikanai tsukabatte go Tori ni natta tsukitadai KIRI ni natta tsumaranai Tsukabe no ikabe tsuki wa Tsumi no ikanai tsumi wa Sono saki e koto nanto naku demo Mirai e tsukai e yukai e Nante no ai wa goto ikasura KIRI no ika tsukibarenai Kore hodo kurikaeshita kanjou se Ittai nani o kotaetara ii? Kore dake tsumikasaneta toshitsuki de Ittai nani o utaeba ii? Wasure rareru hazu mo naikedo Kimi no koe o kikasete hoshikute Nakijakureru basho o mitsukete Sakende shimaitai dake Hitori kiri demo tsuzuku sei Yume no owari o tsugeru koe Dare mo inai michi o ike Dare mo tome rareyashinai yo Mata ippo ashi o fumidashite Anata wa totemo tsuyoi hito Dare mo inai michi o ike Dare mo inai michi o ike ORE wo POKAPOKA mitsunai dake SORE wo MIREMIRE ikanai dake KORE wo KIRAKIRA imanai dake DORE wo IZAIZA mienai dake Itsuka no seiyou akatsuki miru Yume no miru YOZU ni itsumana Demo ganbatte mita nai dake POKAPOKA mienai za eat the top,who brag who we were eat the props and the dase Tooku no sora o mita e Tsubame no mirai tsuma dake GANKO ni natte shinjirareru Go-CHOUnai no mina-sama Anata no monogatari wa taberaretai Sayonara mo GI no itsumademo PROPS AND DASE itsuka no kokoro Asai no kirai darou! Hitori kiri demo tsuzuku sei Yume no owari o tsugeru koe Dare mo inai michi o ike Dare mo tome rareyashinai yo Mata ippo ashi o fumidashite Anata wa totemo tsuyoi hito Dare mo inai michi o ike Dare mo inai michi o ike Dare mo inai michi o ike Category:Things_that_aren't_from_Final_Frontier